Je jure que mes intentions sont sexuelles
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Lorsque Drago et Blaise découvrent les merveilles de la carte du maraudeur et qu'ils repèrent Hermione Granger seule dans une petite pièce, ils décident d'aller l'embêter un peu...sans savoir ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à découvrir, et à expérimenter.


Bonjouuuuur. Ahem...je suis peut-être derrière mon ordinateur mais si vous saviez à quel point je ne fais pas la maligne là xD. N'aiiii peur.

Oui, bon, bref, aujourd'hui nous sommes le quatorze février et autrement dit la Saint Valentin (youhouuu *meurs et donc j'ai décidé de vous offrir pour cette occasion un OS qui ne sera PAS rempli de guimauve, de mots d'amours, de roses et de pétales de fleurs sur un lit blanc. Non, j'ai décidé de vous offrir un OS rempli de SEXE.

Non, vous ne rêvez pas et je vais donc placer dès maintenant un **WARNING**, en noir sur blanc, gras sur blanc, majuscule sur blanc. Oui un bon et gros warning et je préviens tout de suite que cet OS change de ce que je fais d'habitude. ceux qui me lisent habituellement savent que je ne base pas mes écrits sur les scènes citronnées, et que même si j'en écrit ils ne sont pas le centre de mes fics et je n'en fait pas tous les deux chapitre. OR, cela change aujourd'hui, et même si il y a un scénario de base (histoire de ne pas passer totalement pour une nympho), cette fic consiste **en majorité en une longue et gigantesque scène citronnée**, alors **si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de lecture, ça ne sert à rien de lire**, je dis ça pour vous et je ne serais pas vexée que vous ne me lisiez pas. Dans mes fics, je vous invite à sauter ce genre de scènes mais là, ne lisez pas, ça ira plus vite xD.

De plus, ce n'est pas un une scène classique puisqu'il s'agit là d'un **plan à trois**. Alors je réitère mon **warning**, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'écrits, fermez la page ça vaudra mieux.

Cette est **M avec un grand M**. Alors que ceux qui ont plus de 16ans et qui n'ont pas envie de lire de lisent pas. Et que ceux qui ont moins de 16ans et qui ont envie de lire, LISENT ahah. Je ne vais pas vous demander votre carte d'identité non mais OH FREEDOM !

Je crois que j'ai été assez explicite. Vous avez besoin d'une piqure de rappel ? Non ? Allez...**que les allergiques au citron reculent doucement et fuient cette page le plus vite possible !**

**.  
><strong>

Bon, je crois que ça y est. Et sachez que je n'assume pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT cet OS.

.

Malgré tout, il faut quand même que je vous raconte son histoire, histoire de dire que ce n'est pas moi la seule fautive AHEM.

Vous n'êtes pas obligés de livre le passage qui va suivre, c'est barbant, je préviens xD

Donc, il était une fois une auteuz de fic, **Loufoca-Granger,** qui discutait sur msn avec une autre auteuz et lectrice totalement foldingue et perverse,** Lula's Lullaby**. LG disait à** Lula's** qu'elle aimerait bien écrire un plan à trois mais que tout cela resterait un fantasme parce qu'elle n'oserait jamais le faire. Là-dessus** Lula's** lui a demandé à quel trio elle pensait et LG lui en a proposé deux, Hermione/Drago/Théo et Hermione/Drago/Blaise. Elle a demandé à **Lula's** lequel elle préférait et celle-ci a répondu avec Blaise alors LG a noté cette petite information dans sa tête tout en se disant que de toute façon cela ne verrait jamais le jour.

Plusieurs mois plus tard,** Loufoca-G** délire avec elle même dans ses notes de fin de chapitre et propose à ses lectrices une carte de Fan Club de Blaise. Là dessus une revieweuse complètement cinglée,** Jeff La Bleue** (retenez bien parce que TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE), demande sa carte de membre et précise que pour s'inscrire il faut prononcer "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont sexuelles". La dessus le cerveau d'LG commence à se détacher du reste et à fonctionner tout seul et commence se dit que cela ferait là un bon titre. LG se met à en parler à **Jeff** (erreur), qui lui répond qu'évidemment la fic serait lemoneuse. Et là, le%0+ de cerveau l'LG se met à fonctionner tout seul et se rappelle du plan à trois. Un début de scenario lui vient en tête et elle en parle à **Jeff** (GRAVE ERREUR), qui lui répond que si elle écrit ça elle je cite -** "si tu écris une telle fic, j'te ferais une..Non plusieurs illustrations, et je te vénérerait!"** (ceci est un copier collé)... COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE REFUSE ALORS QU'ON ME PROPOSE UN DESSIN ET UNE VENERATION. Mes chevilles n'attendent que ça merde. Je suis faible.

Et sur ceux, LG décida d'écrire ce plan tout en assumant absolument pas. **The End**.

.

.

Ceux qui me lisent ou qui ont déjà parlé citron avec moi savent que j'ai un point de vue très arrêté sur ce qui concerne certaines choses dans les scènes citronnées, et notamment les premières fois. Donc je tiens à planter le contexte avant que vous commenciez votre lecture.

Donc dans ma tête, avant ce qui va se passer dans cet OS, l'expérience d'Hermione se limite à une seule et unique fois, avec Mister Krum, et disons qu'ils ont fait dans le basique (vous comprendrez pourquoi je dis ça.)

Je suis aussi partisane des potions contraceptives (et disons qu'elles ont aussi une action protectrices contre les cochonneries, MST et tout le tintouin), parce que je ne pense jamais au sortilège de contraception et que la capote c'est un truc de moldu (ahah, je vois bien Lucius The sang-pur par excellence, parler préservatifs avec son fils mouhahah)…enfin non, pas vraiment un truc de moldu mais disons pas un truc de sang-pur (oui, j'ai mon opinion également là-dessus et si vous voulez la connaitre, demandez-moi.), comme ça Hermione prend sa potion tous les matin et basta, je n'ai pas à m'emm**der xD

Malgré ça...**sortez couverts** (Christophe Dechavanne sort de ce corps), ahah, ça se voit que j'ai peur de poster cet OS non ? je crois que j'ai jamais fait du blabla aussi long et que j'ai jamais du paraître autant cinglée dans mon blabla *cherche une corde*

**/!/!\** Attention, il est encore temps de **FUIR** si vous n'aimez pas le citron, si vous n'aimez pas les plan, ne gâchez pas de précieuses minutes de votre vie à lire cet OS, cliquez sur la croix rouge et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis (sur mon profil de préférence, j'ai écrit pleins d'autres OS plus soft). Il ne faudra pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu !

.

* * *

><p><span>Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont sexuelles<span>

.

.

Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy erraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils s'ennuyaient. C'était samedi soir pourtant, mais comme les vacances de février étaient là, la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux et ils n'avaient rien à faire. Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils marchaient au hasard sans parvenir à trouver quelque chose pour les occuper.

Drago avançait les mains dans les poches, tandis que Blaise faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Je m'emmerde. Fit-il.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit i peine cinq minutes. »

« Mais je m'emmerde encore. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux y faire ? On ne va pas aller voler avec la neige qui tombe et le brouillard. On ne voit pas à trente centimètres devant soit. »

« Je sais… Grommela Blaise.

Le silence retomba et ils continuèrent à avancer côte à côte. Blaise s'amusait parfois à donner des petits coups dans les tableaux qu'ils croisaient, s'attirant les foudres de leurs occupants.

Oui, vraiment il s'ennuyait et il avait envie de trouver quelque chose à faire qui le distrairait au moins pendant un petit moment. Qui aurait imaginé que les vacances pouvaient être aussi…chiantes ?

.

Drago était dans le même état que son meilleur ami. Ils avaient fait leurs devoirs, avaient embêté quelques premières années de poufsouffles, ils avaient discuté, et maintenant…ils s'ennuyaient royalement. Le château était littéralement mort et il n'y avait strictement rien à faire. La salle commune était vide, la Grande Salle était vide, les couloirs étaient vide. Et pour couronner le tout, la météo était tellement horrible qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mettre le nez dehors sous peine de se voir transformés en glaçons, et encore moins voler.

Il soupira et shoota dans un paquet de dragées surprises qui trainait par terre. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils n'auraient plus qu'à aller dans les cuisines, demander de l'alcool aux elfes et se saouler jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent raides endormis. Ou alors ils pouvaient aussi voler des potions à Rogue, qui leur permettraient de dormir jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Oui…il en était réduit à espérer la reprise des cours. Ce qui était positivement malheureux.

Mais une force supérieure avait visiblement eu pitié des deux Serpentards, parce que quelque chose de très intéressant se présenta à eux, alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir. Quelque chose…ou plutôt quelqu'un. Deux personnes à qui Blaise et Drago adoraient chercher des noises.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, parce qu'il s'agissait bien des Gryffondors, étaient tous les deux penchés sur un large parchemin que Potter tenait entre ses mains. Drago ne voyait pas bien de quoi il s'agissait, mais au vu de l'air concentré qu'ils arboraient, c'était forcément quelque chose d'intéressant…ou d'illégal.

Ni le brun, ni le roux n'avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient observés et Blaise et Drago n'eurent qu'à échanger un regard pour se mettre d'accord. Enfin, ils n'allaient plus s'ennuyer.

.

C'était ce qu'il aimait dans le fait que Blaise soit son meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Un simple regard et ils comprirent qu'ils avaient tous les deux la même idée.

Vérifiant que Potter et Weasley étaient toujours plongés dans la contemplation du parchemin, ils s'approchèrent encore un peu plus. Puis ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois dans leurs têtes et se mirent à courir.

Tout se passa très vite, Drago arracha le parchemin des mains de Potter avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, tandis que Blaise couvrait ses arrières à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Ils avaient déjà quitté le couloir, lorsqu'ils entendirent Weasley se mettre à beugler.

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière eux et ils se mirent à accélérer, enchainant les couloirs et les passages secrets, jusqu'à ne plus entendre courir derrière eux, ni les hurlements et les insultes dont Potter et Weasley les abreuvaient.

Blaise ouvrit alors la porte d'une salle vide dans laquelle il entrèrent et s'enfermèrent.

Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que le bruits de leurs respirations, et une fois leur souffle repris, ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

.

« La tête de Potter…dommage qu'on ai pas eu le temps de s'attarder. Elle valait le coup. Ricana Blaise.

« Depuis le temps que je rêve de faire un coup pareil à Potter. J'ai l'impression d'être au jour de Noël. »

« N'exagère pas. Attend de voir ce que c'est ce truc. »

Drago baissa les yeux sur le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et alla l'étaler sur la table la plus proche. Il était vraiment gigantesque et s'étalait sur toute la table. Blaise et lui se penchèrent sur la carte et comprirent rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Le brun lâcha même un putain significatif qui reflétait tout ce qu'ils pensaient tout les deux.

« Comment est-ce que Potter a eu ce truc ? »

« Sait pas. Mais croit moi, on ne va pas lui rendre tout de suite. »

« Hé Drago, regardes, putain de Salazar, c'est encore mieux que ce je pensais. »

Drago regarda ce que Blaise lui montrait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. En effet, c'était encore mieux. Le fait que ce soit une carte complète de tout Poudlard était très intéressant, surtout lorsqu'elle montrait tous les raccourcis et passages secrets possibles et inimaginables. Mais le fait que chaque personne présente dans le château soit indiquée par un point qui se déplaçait rendait les choses encore meilleures. C'était un trésor et Potter était un salaud d'avoir su profiter de cette carte.

Drago eut du mal à détacher son regard du point indiquant Albus Dumbledore qui faisait vraisemblablement les cent pas dans son bureau. Et puis quelque chose le frappa et le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Où sont Potter et Weasley. Il faut qu'on cherche, qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas. »

« Et où est-ce qu'on est nous ? Il faut qu'on se trouve d'abord. Je n'ai pas fait attention en courant. »

« Ah oui…tu as raison. »

Ils parcoururent avidement la carte des yeux et finirent par se trouver dans une salle de classe du troisième étage. Ils restèrent ébahis en voyant les deux points fixes qui indiquaient Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini », puis ils se mirent à la recherche de Potter et Weasley et ricanèrent en les trouvant en train d'avancer dans un couloir du sixième étage, totalement à l'opposé de l'endroit ou ils étaient. Et maintenant que cette carte était en leur possession, ils ne risquaient pas de les retrouver tout de suite.

« Parfait ! S'exclama alors Drago. Je ne sais pas toi, mais je ne m'ennuie plus du tout. »

.

Blaise hocha vigoureusement la tête en riant et tout deux se mirent à explorer la carte. Ils s'amusèrent à suivre différents points et s'attardèrent particulièrement sur Pansy et Milicent qui ne cessaient de faire des allers et retours entre le dortoir des filles et la salle de bain. Ils observèrent Peeves dans la salle des trophées et attendirent que les points indiquant Rusard et Miss Teigne se rapprochent de lui. Ils repérèrent Rogue dans sa réserve alors que la majorité des autres enseignants se trouvaient dans la salle des professeurs. Pendant vingt bonnes minutes, ils s'amusèrent à observer tout ça, mais il y avait moins d'élèves que d'habitudes et cela finit par les lasser.

C'est alors que Drago eu l'idée brillante de recopier sur un parchemin tout les passages secrets et autres cachettes pour pouvoir les réutiliser plus tard. Il ne faisait évidemment nul doute que Potter finirait par récupérer cette foutue carte quoi qu'il pouvait aussi la donner à Rogue, et jubiler en voyant la tête que le balafré ferait et il aurait été vraiment dommage de passer à côté de toutes ces informations.

A l'aide de plumes et de sortilèges de recopiages, ils s'appliquèrent à noter l'emplacement de chacun des endroits qui pourraient leur être utiles dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Certains passages avaient l'air de mener hors des barrières du château. D'autres ils ne savaient ou mais tout était bon à prendre. Les deux garçons étaient euphoriques de cette découverte et ne cessaient de se donner des coups de coude en ricanant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout de leur tâche et rangèrent précieusement les parchemins au fond de leurs sacs, avant de se remettre à l'observation des élèves.

Cela dura un temps…mais inévitablement, ils finirent par se lasser à nouveau. Il y avait peu d'élèves à Poudlard donc peu de choses à regarder et quand les points ne bougeaient presque pas, ils ne pouvaient pas inventer des milliers de scénariis.

Néanmoins, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrait la bouche. Soupirer ou exprimer son ennui à voix haute n'était pas possible dans cette situation. Cela aurait gâché le plaisir d'avoir réussi à piquer un truc à Potter. Truc qui était un trésor. Mais un trésor ennuyant au bout d'un moment. Mais ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester à fixer ce parchemin pendant cent mille ans ?

Drago ne voulait pas déclarer forfait, alors il faisait glisser ses yeux sur la carte…et soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer très intéressant.

.

« Blaise…est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Secteur tour de Serdaigle. »

Blaise s'exécuta et vit rapidement de quoi Drago voulait parler. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir.

Une petite salle, qui ne semblait pas être une salle de classe et dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence (1). Mais ce n'était pas cette salle inconnue qui était intéressante. Il y avait surement des dizaines de pièces dans le château dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Non, ce qui titillait son regard, c'était le petit point présent dans cette pièce qui indiquait clairement Hermione Granger. »

Blaise sourit et tourna son regard vers le blond attendait impatiemment sa réaction.

« On a pas perdu notre journée en piquant cette carte à Potter. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour pas loin de la tour des Serdaigles. »

« Je te suis. Acquiesça le brun.

?

Hermione Granger sans les deux pots de colle qu'étaient Potter et Weasley était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Non pas qu'ils allaient la frapper ou lui faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre mais ils allaient pouvoir l'embêter pendant un petit moment et ils n'éprouvaient aucun scrupules à l'idée d'être deux contre une. Après tout la Granger savait parfaitement se défendre toute seule. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient l'intention de lui faire du mal. Les coups bas et autres insultes n'étaient plus à l'ordre du jour depuis bien longtemps et ne restaient plus que les taquineries et autres choses du genre. Granger restait néanmoins leur cible favorite. C'était elle qui avait le plus de répondant et c'était avec elle qu'ils s'amusaient le plus. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le château en direction de la tour des Serdaigles, Drago se frotta les mains, réjouit.

La carte dans les mains, Blaise suivait les deux points qui l'indiquaient lui et Drago vers celui indiquant Hermione Granger tout en surveillant que personne ne viendrait les embêter. Ils durent retourner sur leur pas tant le petit couloir dans lequel Granger semblait être passée, était inaperçu. C'était à se demander comment elle avait fait pour le trouver. Probablement dans l'Histoire de Poudlard puisqu'elle semblait connaitre le bouquin par cœur.

Le couloir était sombre et une petite porte en bois se dessinait sur l'un des murs.

Souriants, Blaise et Drago se regardèrent, avant que le premier pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrant silencieusement.

.

.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était relativement petite mais chaleureuse. Des tentures aux couleurs chaudes étaient accrochées au mur et la lumière qui ne provenait que de bougies et d'un feu de cheminée rendait l'ambiance tamisée.

En face de la cheminée, se trouvait un large canapé, dans lequel Hermione Granger était confortablement installée, dos à eux.

Sans bruit, les deux jeunes hommes refermèrent la porte et avancèrent un peu. Impatient, le blond s'apprêtait à faire savoir qu'ils étaient là mais d'une main sur son bras, Blaise l'arrêta, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Drago le regarda d'un air interrogateur et le noir lui fit signe de regarder en direction de Granger.

Il s'exécuta tout en se décalant pour être à côté de Blaise… et il compris.

Il ne pouvait apercevoir que le profil de Granger mais il était clair qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Ce n'était pas vraiment flagrant mais à force de l'embêter, il la connaissait bien et il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Le seul œil qu'il pouvait voir était brillant, elle avait les joues légèrement rouges et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un souffle qui s'entendait dans toute la pièce.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'elle fabriquait ?

Il ne lui suffit encore une fois que d'un regard échangé avec Blaise pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord et qu'ils avancent tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à se retrouver juste derrière le canapé et juste derrière Granger.

La jeune femme tenait évidemment un livre dans ses mains et Drago observa Blaise se pencher pour essayer d'en lire quelques lignes et écarquiller brusquement les yeux, comme si il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Gagné par la curiosité, Drago se pencha à son tour et posa ses yeux sur le livre que tenait Granger.

.

« _(…) Pedro fit glisser sa main virile jusqu'à son sexe dressé et commença à le caresser avec lenteur tout en plantant ses yeux de braise dans ceux de Louise qui tremblait d'excitation. Elle planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, les rendant encore plus vermeilles et appétissantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Pedro continuait à se caresser de plus en plus rapidement, tout en avançant vers Louise qui dévorait son corps musclé des yeux. _

_Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses courbes voluptueuses, la faisant gémir. Louise sentait tout son corps devenir encore plus brûlant qu'un feu ardant. Elle se consumait de désir et son entrecuisse semblait être devenu le cœur d'un volcan en fusion qui n'attendait que d'être apaisé. Elle avait envie de Pedro en elle, qu'il la touche, qu'il la prenne, qu'il s'immisce dans son cœur. _

_Pedro était doux. Il caressait son corps comme si elle était faite de crystal. Il la chérissait, il chérissait son corps et jamais aucun autre de ses amants ne s'était montré si attentionné envers elle. Cela rendait le désir qu'elle avait pour lui encore plus fort. _

_Elle se sentit partir lorsque les doigts de Pedro caressèrent ses cuisses et se glissèrent entre ses replis intimes… _

_.  
><em>

Hermione tourna la page d'une geste fébrile et ramena Drago à la réalité. Il jeta un œil vers son meilleur ami et lut son visage la même chose qui devait se dessiner sur le sien. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Granger, Granger parmi toutes puisse lire des livres érotiques ! C'était tout bonnement hallucinant…et diablement excitant.

Granger était la Sainte Nitouche par excellence, toujours plongée dans des grimoires et autres livres poussiéreux et ennuyeux.

Elle cachait bien son jeu, à lire des livres cochons en cachette. Si Potter et Weasley savaient ça…si seulement il pouvait aller leur dire…ce serait encore une fois Noël en avance…

Cependant, Drago avait d'autres problèmes à régler avant cela parce que voir Granger lire un livre érotique avait eu un effet assez inattendu sur lui.

A cet instant, Hermione émit un petit bruit étouffé et les deux jeunes hommes reposèrent immédiatement leurs yeux sur le livre.

.

_(…) la laissant se remettre de son orgasme dévastateur, Pedro retira ses doigts enduit des fluides de Louise et les passa sur son sexe, pour le lubrifier, bien qu'il n'en ait absolument pas eu besoin. _

_.  
><em>

Par Merlin. Il fallait qu'il arrête de lire ça. Son pantalon devenait vraiment trop serré et il allait avoir des problèmes.

Blaise le regarda, devinant aisément ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Il était sur depuis bien longtemps que Granger faisait partie des fantasmes de Drago, même si il ne se l'avouait pas à lui-même et la voir dans cette situation devait le rendre fou.

Lui-même trouvait que la brunette n'avait rien à envier aux autres filles et puisqu'ils étaient là et qu'ils avaient de quoi la faire chanter, il décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en mains et de s'amuser un peu.

.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Drago et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione qui poussa un hurlement strident, envoyant valser son livre à travers la pièce.

Blaise commença à masser ses épaules tout en se penchant à son oreille.

« Chut princesse, tout va bien. »

« Zabini ? Malefoy ? Dit-elle après avoir tourné la tête Mais…qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? Depuis quand est-ce… »

« Depuis assez longtemps pour avoir pu constater que tu es une petite perverse. »

« Je…je… Balbutia-t-elle en devenant rouge écarlate. Vous n'avez pas le droit…je vais…laissez-moi partir. »

« Du calme princesse. On aime bien les Granger perverses nous, n'est ce pas Drago ? »

Il continua de masser ses épaules et sa nuque alors qu'Hermione restait assise dans le canapé, raide et mortifiée, ne sachant plus ou se mettre et honteuse à l'idée qu'ils l'avaient vue en train de lire un…un livre de ce genre.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux quand elle sentit un mouvement et s'aperçut que Malefoy se tenait à présent devant elle, son éternel sourire en coin vissé sur les lèvres. Par Merlin, elle allait véritablement mourir de honte.

« Tu ne vas jamais me laisser oublier ça n'est ce pas ? Geignit-elle, anéantie.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit et il se pencha sur elle, effleurant sa joue avec son nez, puis il chuchota à son oreille.

« Au contraire Granger, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je voudrais te faire oublier ça. Ce n'était qu'un livre Granger. Une fiction…un livre est cent moins bien que ce qui se passe dans la réalité et si tu te mets dans un tel état rien qu'en lisant, je me demande comment tu réagirais aux vraies sensations. »

Pris d'une impulsion, il repoussa ses cheveux bouclés en arrière et mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille, s'amusant de la voir frissonner.

« Tu vois Granger, rien que ça, n'est ce pas meilleur en vrai que dans un livre ? Demanda-t-il avant de recommencer.

Hermione ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Malefoy était penché sur elle et lui mordait l'oreille, et Zabini était en train de lui masser les épaules et la nuque. Elle savait qu'elle devait se lever, leur jeter un sort et partir mais elle ne parvenait pas à décoller ses fesses du canapé.

.

Peut-être était-ce parce que Zabini massait divinement bien.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce que les dents de Malefoy sur son oreille provoquaient en elle une cascade de frissons qui n'étaient en rien désagréables.

.

Les mains de Blaise glissèrent de ses épaules jusque sur sa gorge et il ouvrit le premier bouton de son chemisier, dévoilant quelque peu son décolleté. Et comme il était toujours debout derrière elle, il ne pouvait que constater que la vue était délicieusement appréciable.

De son côté, Drago avait délaissé l'oreille de la brunette pour son cou dans lequel il était occupé à déposer de nombreux baisers. Granger avait réussit à le rendre complètement dingue en un temps record. Sa peau était chaude, elle sentait divinement bon et elle le faisait craquer avec son air de prude qui cache bien son jeu. Il avait envie de l'allonger sur ce foutu canapé et de lui faire tout ce que ce stupide Pedro du livre faisait mais en mille fois mieux. Il avait terriblement envie d'elle et jamais il n'avait eu une érection aussi douloureuse.

Hermione sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors que la bouche de Malefoy se baladait dans son cou et que les doigts de Zabini s'égaraient dans son décolleté. Elle appréciait les sensations qu'ils lui procuraient et bizarrement, elle se sentait en confiance avec eux, même si une partie de son cerveau la suppliait de se reprendre, de les repousser et de partir. Plusieurs fois, elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire d'arrêter mais elle ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot. A chaque fois, seuls de légers soupirs s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle sentit que le noir ouvrait un deuxième bouton de son chemisier, et puis il se pencha par-dessus le canapé pour embrasser lui aussi son cou, juste au dessous de son oreille gauche, alors que Malefoy s'occupait de l'autre côté.

C'était la première fois qu'elle était embrassée par deux bouches en même temps et la sensation était stupéfiante. Son cœur s'emballa tant et si bien qu'elle se mit à haleter.

« Héé, relax Granger, tout va bien. Murmura Drago en lui caressant la joue.

« Je…mais… »

« Arrête de réfléchir ! Déclara Blaise Tu penses trop. Profite juste d'être la fille la plus chanceuse du jour. Regardes, tu as deux mecs magnifiques, les plus magnifiques de Poudlard, qui sont aux petits soins pour toi et juste pour toi. Ose dire que tu n'as jamais rêvé de ça ? »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se savait même pas comment Zabini avait atterrit à côté d'elle alors qu'à peine dix secondes avant, il était derrière le dossier du canapé. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même Malefoy et Zabini étaient effectivement deux canons et malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient absolument pas ses amis, elle était déjà émoustillée par sa lecture érotique et elle ne pouvait pas rester indifférente alors qu'ils la touchaient et qu'ils l'embrassaient. Elle aurait des scrupules plus tard.

.

Blaise sembla satisfait de sa non-réponse puisqu'il recommença à embrasser son cou tout en terminant de déboutonner son chemisier, écartant ensuite légèrement les deux pans de tissus. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en découvrant sa poitrine enfermée dans un soutien-gorge noir, simple, sans fioritures. Il la représentait parfaitement. Un sous-vêtement simple qui laissait énormément de place à l'imagination. Et à cet instant précis, l'imagination de Blaise était débordante. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la courbe de la poitrine de la jeune femme et l'observa se couvrir de chair de poule. Puis il remonta ses mains et fit glisser son chemisier le long de ses bras. Puis il glissa une main derrière son dos et y dessina des petits cercles pour que cette action, combinée aux baisers que Drago déposait toujours dans son cou achève de la détendre. Lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer, il posa sa bouche à la naissance de sa poitrine et l'embrassa. Il descendit jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de son soutien-gorge et l'embrassa ensuite sur le tissu, sentant avec satisfaction ses tétons pointer contre ses lèvres. Elle aimait ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, son corps le lui prouvait. Sa main restée libre alla caresser son autre sein, toujours par dessus son sous-vêtement et elle pencha légèrement la tête en arrière.

Drago se recula un peu de son cou et la vision qu'il put alors observer le rendit encore plus excité. Elle avait la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos et ses lèvres laissaient échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir. Ses yeux glissèrent un instant sur son cou déjà marqué de plusieurs traces rouges, et son regard descendit plus bas, et rencontra Blaise qui était en train de flatter sa poitrine à l'aide de sa bouche et de sa main.

Il aurait pu être gêné. On avait beau lui prêter il ne savait quelle réputation et on avait beau raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur lui, il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose et jamais il n'avait envisagé de le faire. Mais avec Blaise, il n'avait pas honte. C'était son meilleur ami et il ne se sentait donc pas mal à l'aise.

Il aurait pu être jaloux également. Parce que Granger, c'était tout de même _sa_ Granger. Sa meilleure ennemie, il avait le monopôle avec elle et voir Blaise avec sa bouche sur son sein aurait pu l'énerver…mais ce n'était le cas. Non, il trouvait juste ça sacrément excitant.

Le brun mordilla doucement son mamelon et elle gémit, attirant le regard de Drago sur sa bouche. Ses lèvres qui semblaient douces, charnue…appétissantes. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de son visage et repoussa une deuxième fois ses cheveux qui ne semblaient pas vouloir tenir en place. Il vit rouvrir les paupières et ils se fixèrent longuement. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et le désir commençait à y apparaitre. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, juste de ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il sourit et posa une main sur sa joue.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser Granger. »

Une flamme s'alluma dans son regard juste après qu'il ai prononcé cette phrase et il se pencha encore plus, rapprochant sa bouche de celle de la jeune femme. Il sentait son souffle chaud et saccadé sur son visage et son cœur s'emballa d'anticipation. Il allait embrasser Hermione Granger !

Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la suçota lentement, avant de la mordiller. Puis il la relâcha quelques secondes avant de reposer sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'il l'avait imaginé et elles avaient un petit gout sucré qui venait probablement de ce baume à lèvres qu'elle se mettait tout le temps. Il sortit la pointe de sa langue et redessina le contour de ses lèvres, avant de forcer un peu, l'incitant à les entrouvrir.

Elle céda rapidement et il put enfin aller à la rencontre de sa langue. Son cœur battit encore plus fort. Si il avait su qu'embrasser Granger ferait cet effet là, il l'aurait fait bien avant. Sa bouche était chaude, sa langue caressait la sienne avec timidité et il l'entendait gémir dans sa bouche.

Hermione fut prise d'une bouffée de chaleur intense. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'on pouvait embrasser de la sorte et surtout, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Drago Malefoy pouvait l'embrasser, elle, de la sorte. Le baiser était tellement intense…elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait l'amour à sa bouche et elle se surpris à adorer ça. Instinctivement, une de ses mains vint se placer derrière la nuque du blond, le bout de ses doigts glissant légèrement dans ses cheveux. Ce baiser époustouflant combiné aux baisers et caresses de Zabini sur sa poitrine la rendait fébrile et elle sentait que son entrejambe s'humidifiait rapidement. Sa main se crispa dans les cheveux du blond alors que le baiser s'intensifiait encore plus.

Finalement, lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir, Malefoy se retira, la laissant pantelante et totalement retournée par le baiser.

.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà, elle sentait les mains de Zabini dans son dos. En une seconde, il dégrafa son soutien gorge qu'il balança au loin, exposant sa poitrine à deux paires d'yeux avides. Elle rougit quelque peu mais aussitôt, elle sentit Malefoy à son oreille qui lui souffla qu'elle était magnifique, avant de faire glisser sa main vers un de ses seins nus et de le caresser. Elle avait l'impression de perdre la tête le blond taquinait l'un de ses seins, tandis que Zabini en faisait de même avec l'autre et l'expérience de deux touchers différents en même temps était vraiment déroutante.

Blaise eut soudain envie de gouter lui aussi aux lèvres de la brune et remonta doucement de sa poitrine vers son visage, laissant sur son passage une trainée de baisers qui enflammaient le corps d'Hermione. Quand il arriva à ses lèvres il se jeta férocement dessus, faisant gémir à nouveau la Gryffondor. Le baiser était différent, plus sauvage, plus fougueux mais autant intense que celui de Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas où les deux serpentards avaient appris à embrasser mais ils le faisaient très bien.

De son côté, Drago commençait à avoir vraiment très chaud et il mourrait d'envie de sentir la peau de la brunette contre la sienne. Il se recula légèrement et se débarrassa de son pull, puis de son tee-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu devant elle. Il l'observa avec satisfaction détailler son corps des yeux et constata avec fierté que la vision semblait être à son goût. Puis il se rapprocha à nouveau et la laissa glisser ses mains dans son dos.

Il embrassa son ventre, glissa la langue dans son nombril et s'autorisa à poser ses mains sur ses cuisses.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle portait des collants. Fichue Granger ! Il tira sur le col de Blaise pour qu'il se pousse et la fit pivoter sur le canapé, appuyée sur le torse de Blaise et les jambes étendues devant elle. Le brun recommença à lui masser épaules et la poitrine, pendant que Drago lui retira tout d'abord ses chaussures, puis son collant. Une fois débarrassé de ce qui le gênait, il pris une de ses chevilles fines dans sa main et l'embrassa, puis remonta le long de son mollet, s'arrêta pour déposer quelques baisers dans le creux de ses genoux, puis il fit glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses, sous sa jupe. Plus il remontait et plus il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son entrejambe, et plus il l'entendait respirer fort.

Finalement, il atteignit le haut de ses cuisses et effleura brièvement sa culotte. Elle était trempée. Il leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard lubrique qui la fit rougir. Elle détourna les yeux et Blaise lui embrassa la joue comme pour la rassurer.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que le blond faisait glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes, elle tourna tête et l'enfouit dans le cou de Blaise. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était quasiment nue devant deux garçons.

Elle sentait les mains de Malefoy monter et descendre sur ses cuisses. Elle sentait Zabini qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux et qui la serrait contre lui. Puis il s'éloigna un instant et quand il la reprit dans ses bras, elle sentit sa peau contre son dos et elle sut qu'il s'était également débarrassé de ses vêtements. Il croisa ses mains sur son ventre et descendit vers sa culotte. Il la sentit se crisper un peu et l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille.

« Tout va bien princesse. Détends-toi. »

Zabini glissa sa main dans son sous-vêtement et trouva immédiatement son clitoris qu'il commença à stimuler à l'aide de deux de ses doigts. Il fut agréablement surpris de la découvrir si humide et alors qu'il titillait son bouton de chair avec plus de vigueur, il la sentit répondre instinctivement à ses caresses. Ses hanches se projetaient légèrement en avant et ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts…

Drago la contemplait, elle et sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement, elle et ses yeux fermés, elle et ses cris qui emplissaient la pièce et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour se retenir jusqu'à maintenant. Son érection était plus que douloureuse et il s'empressa d'enlever son jean pour respirer un peu plus, même si cela était dérisoire quand il avait devant ses yeux une Granger qui se tortillait sous les caresses de son meilleur ami. Une large tâche humide s'étalait sur son boxer et il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps si la brunette continuait.

Il voulu arrêter de la regarder et il croisa alors le regard de Blaise. Une légère pointe de jalousie s'empara alors de lui. A cet instant il avait envie d'être celui qui faisait gémir Granger, il voulait être celui qui avait ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle...

.

Blaise compris aisément ce que son meilleur ami ressentait et il retira sa main, tout en faisant signe à Drago d'avancer. Puis il alla chuchoter à l'oreille d'Hermione, si faiblement que le blond ne pouvait pas entendre.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Granger ? »

« Je…Je… »

« Répond juste oui ou non. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?»

« O…oui. »

« Enlève-lui son boxer. »

« Pa…pardon ? »

« Enlève-lui. Je suis certain qu'il souffre le martyr. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement, et sans même parvenir à s'expliquer pourquoi elle obéissait, elle avança deux mains tremblantes et retira le boxer du blond, révélant son sexe tellement tendu qu'il commençait à tirer vers le violet. Du liquide pré-seminal s'en écoulait et Hermione sentit ses joues prendre feu. Malefoy était nu devant elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un sexe masculin d'aussi près. Elle était terriblement gênée, et elle laissa retomber ses mains, ne sachant que faire.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit Blaise prendre sa main dans la sienne et la mener vers Drago. Il enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de Drago qui haleta, et garda la sienne par-dessus. Doucement, il guida la main d'Hermione sur l'érection du blond, lui faisant faire un lent mouvement de va et vient. Drago poussa un grognement et du se pencher légèrement pour prendre appui sur le dossier du canapé.

Blaise saisit la deuxième main d'Hermione et l'amena jusqu'aux bourses de Drago, alors qu'il accélérait le rythme des va et vient. Puis lorsqu'il sentit que la brunette était en confiance, il retira sa main et la laissa s'occuper toute seule de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne tint pas longtemps. Il se retenait depuis trop longtemps et la main de la brune qui glissait sur sa virilité ne tarda pas à l'achever. Il sentait que la jouissance venait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Stop…stop…arrête… »

« Je suis désolée. S'écria immédiatement la brune.

Mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal lorsqu'elle vit le blond se pousser d'un bond et se répandre sur les coussins du canapé juste à côté d'elle. Blaise ricana et sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jean pour jeter un sort de nettoyage et le blond s'effondra sur le canapé, le souffle court.

« Je crois que tu l'as achevé princesse. »

Drago lui fit un geste obscène de la main et Hermione se mit à rire. Mais son rire mourut rapidement dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy reprendre contenance et la regarder d'un air carnassier, comme si il s'apprêtait à la dévorer. Il installa ses jambes sur ses genoux et glissa une nouvelle fois sa main le long de ses jambes. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à son sous vêtement, il ne s'arrêta pas et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il l'admira, nue devant lui, puis il s'agenouilla sur le canapé, entre ses jambes et embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Lentement, il remonta jusqu'au cœur de son intimité et y posa ses lèvres.

Hermione crut une nouvelle fois défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche chaude de Malefoy sur son intimité. Avant cette journée irréelle, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule expérience sexuelle et jamais personne ne l'avait touchée de cette façon là.

Bien sur, dans les nombreux livres harlequin qu'elle dévorait, les héroïnes étaient souvent caressées de cette façon et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été envieuse durant ses lectures, parce que les filles semblaient toujours ressentir milles et un plaisir.

Pourtant, elle comprit pleinement ce que Malefoy avait voulu dire lorsqu'il avait parlé de la réalité qui était meilleure que dans les livres parce que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était en aucun point comparable à ce qu'elle avait pu lire. Malefoy léchait son intimité, suçotait et mordillait son bouton de chair, et elle sentait ses hanches buter contre sa bouche. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'un deuxième cœur pulsait dans son bas ventre et sa bouche laissait échapper des cris qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Il lui sembla même qu'elle criait le nom de Malefoy mais elle était dans un tel état de plaisir qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et lorsque Blaise l'embrassa soudainement, elle cria son plaisir dans sa bouche.

Lorsque le blond glissa sa langue plus profondément en elle, elle se cambra malgré elle, et appuya sa main sur la nuque de Drago, le pressant de continuer et d'aller plus loin. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir. Elle était en sueur, elle sentait ses cuisses devenir de plus en poisseuses.

La langue de Drago continuait de la caresser intimement et elle sentit des mains, qui appartenaient sans aucun doute à Zabini, puisque celles de Malefoy étaient posées sur ses cuisses, taquiner sa poitrine, glisser sur son ventre, et enfin arriver sur son bouton de chair gonflé.

Cette fois, elle eut vraiment l'impression que son cœur arrêtait de battre. La langue de Malefoy en elle et les doigts de Blaise sur son clitoris…la sensation de plaisir était telle qu'elle en devenait douloureuse. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé que tant de plaisir pouvait faire mal. Elle ne pensait plus correctement, elle hurlait des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens et soudainement, une décharge plus forte que les autres s'empara d'elle, traversant tout son corps, comme si elle avait été foudroyée. Elle poussa un long gémissement qui ressemblait presque à un râle, elle s'arqua tellement que son dos se décolla du torse de Blaise contre lequel elle était toujours appuyée et puis elle retomba lourdement sur lui, complètement vidée.

Elle était couverte de sueur, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement…et elle venait de vivre l'orgasme le plus intense de toute sa vie.

Les yeux fermés, elle ne vit pas le blond retirer sa tête d'entre ses cuisses, mais elle sut que c'était lui qui l'embrassait car sa bouche avait un goût différent. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle aurait du être écœurée de se sentir dans sa bouche mais elle n'était pas en état de penser correctement.

.

Elle sentit que Drago lui mettait une bouteille dans les mains et elle but quelques gorgées d'eau avec reconnaissance. Puis elle comprit que le blond la prenait dans ses bras et la faisait changer de place et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était appuyée contre lui et Blaise lui faisait à présent face, totalement nu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sentit sa bouche devenir sèche à nouveau. Blaise était vraiment grand, athlétique, ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, et sa virilité dressée lui paraissait vraiment impressionnante. Il se pencha sur elle et elle pris cette fois l'initiative de tendre la main pour effleurer son torse. Il était dur comme du marbre et elle caressa, impressionnée, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux les sentant bouger sous ses doigts. Elle n'osa pas descendre plus bas et Blaise sembla s'amuser de sa gêne, souriant légèrement.

Il rapprocha son corps du sien et la jeune femme sentit le bout de son érection frotter contre son intimité.

Un spasme s'empara d'elle. Elle avait un peu peur, la virilité de Blaise était vraiment impressionnante et elle craignait d'avoir mal.

Inquiète, elle tourna la tête et chercha Drago des yeux. Elle voulait qu'il la rassure, ce qu'il fit en posant furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de caresser doucement ses cheveux et son visage. Puis une de ses mains alla trouver la sienne et il la serra gentiment.

Blaise approcha à nouveau son érection, et cogna quelque peu contre son bouton de chair. Il attendit qu'elle se remette à pousser des soupirs encourageants pour la regarder dans les yeux, y cherchant l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Elle cligna lentement des yeux, alors il prit son sexe en main et le guida en elle, lentement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il la vit fermer les yeux alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle et observa sa main serrer celle de Drago.

Il s'arrêta, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, puis il s'immisça un peu plus en elle.

« Blaise… Gémit-elle. Blaise…plus… »

« A tes ordres princesse. »

Il se retira et ré-entra brusquement en elle, la faisant haleter. Elle était chaude, humide et terriblement étroite.

Il poussa un grognement et ferma les yeux, augmentant la cadence de ses vas et vient. Il allait de plus en plus loin en elle, encouragé par les petits cris de plaisir qu'elle poussait. Elle posa une main sur ses fesses et il accéléra encore plus. Il voulait la faire jouir et l'entendre crier son nom comme elle avait crié celui de Drago un peu plus tôt.

Le blond avait abandonné son visage et stimulait sa poitrine tout en l'embrassant. Il sentait ses fesses cogner contre son érection à chaque fois que Blaise la pénétrait et il sentit le désir monter en lui, mêlé à une nouvelle pointe de jalousie. Il avait envie d'être celui qui lui faisait l'amour. Il voulait connaitre cette sensation, être en elle et sentir sa chaleur autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie alors il caressait sa poitrine et s'emparait de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui.

Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaise, lui permettant de la pénétrer encore plus profondément. Ils haletaient tout les deux et elle planta même ses ongles dans son dos.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit ses parois vaginales se contracter. Il voulait la voir quand l'orgasme allait la frapper. Il voulait voir le plaisir se marquer sur ses traits. Il voulait voir ses yeux se révulser et sa bouche s'ouvrir.

Il accéléra encore un peu plus et sourit en entendant Hermione gémir son prénom. Elle était au bord…il le savait.

Il lui fallut quelques vas et vient supplémentaire pour que ses parois se crispent violemment et qu'elle crie de nouveau, de cette manière si caractéristique. Il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard et s'effondra sur elle, sans se soucier de Drago qui devait supporter le poids de deux personnes sur lui. Il l'embrassa, et ferma les yeux le temps de laisser son cœur reprendre un rythme normal.

.

Ils restèrent calme une dizaine de minutes, prenant le temps de se reposer et puis la brunette repris la main de Drago dans la sienne. Il la caressa du pouce et elle pencha la tête en arrière pour le regarder. Ses yeux gris étaient voilés de désir et elle sentait toujours son érection contre ses fesses.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse d'avoir envie de lui alors qu'elle venait de faire l'amour avec Blaise. Mais elle ne pouvait rien contre son corps et son corps réclamait Drago.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis Granger ? »

« Parce que je…enfin…j'ai… »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Comment une simple phrase pouvait provoquer en lui un tel effet, il ne se l'expliquait pas mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'en un rien de temps, il avait fait basculer Granger et se trouvait à présent au dessus d'elle. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce que Blaise s'était relevé mais il en fichait parce que pour l'instant, seule Granger comptait. Il posa ses mains des deux côtés de son visage et embrassa le bout de son nez. Puis il se redressa et s'agenouilla entre les jambes d'Hermione. Il les lui attrapa et les posa sur ses épaules. Enfin, il ancra son regard à celui de la jeune femme et la pénétra brusquement, la faisant gémir. Le plaisir était tel qu'il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de gémir lui aussi. Il trouva rapidement son rythme et continua sa danse tout en murmurant son prénom. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. C'était une litanie sans fin qui résonnait agréablement à ses oreilles.

Hermione le regarda et son cœur s'emballa. Elle le trouvait réellement beau, abandonné et les traits marqués par le plaisir. Mais elle avait envie de plus. Elle voulait le toucher, fusionner avec lui.

Sans savoir comment, elle trouva la force de se redresser et noua ses jambes derrière sa taille. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos, colla sa poitrine à son torse et plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Blottie de la sorte dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien elle savait qu'un nouvel orgasme n'allait par tarder à prendre possession d'elle.

Drago passa une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses fesses pour faciliter ses mouvements. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou, ses dents qui lui mordillaient la peau.

« Hermione…Hermione… »

Elle murmura elle aussi son prénom en retour et ils atteignirent l'apogée du plaisir ensemble. Elle cria dans son cou et il la serra contre elle à l'étouffer. Puis ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, totalement épuisés.

Hermione se blottit contre le blond et chercha ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser furtif, puis elle se tourna la tête pour en faire de même avec Blaise qui venait de s'allonger derrière elle.

Elle s'installa ensuite plus confortablement, la tête posée contre le torse de Drago, la main de Blaise contre son ventre et son torse collé contre son dos. Leurs trois paires de jambes étaient entremêlées et elle ne savait dire lequel des deux lui caressait les cheveux. Elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, et, se sachant en sécurité, blottie entre les deux Serpentards, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, on avait posé une couverture sur elle et son entrejambe était un peu douloureux.

A la réflexion, tout son corps était endolori et elle devinait qu'elle allait se trainer des courbatures pendant quelques jours.

« La princesse s'est réveillée. »

Elle se redressa et aperçu Blaise qui la regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres, Drago était à côté de lui et semblait dans un autre monde.

« Tu as bien dormi princesse ? »

« J'ai mal partout. Geignit-elle.

« Tu dois bien connaitre un sortilège pour remédier à ça. »

« Peut-être…mes vêtements ? »

« Ici. »

Hermione les attrapa et les enfila à la hâte. Elle sentait qu'elle rougissait violement. Maintenant qu'elle avait dormi et qu'elle avait les idées plus claire, elle réalisait tout doucement ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant et un sentiment de honte grandissait en elle. Et si ils répétaient à tout le monde ce qu'elle avait fait ? Jamais plus elle ne pourrait les regarder en face. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle était devenu folle.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je…vous n'allez le dire à personne n'est ce pas ? »

« Que tu lis des romans érotiques ? Fit Drago en lui tendant son livre Bien sur que non. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, sachant très bien qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait, et elle se leva. Elle était pressée de partir à présent. Elle était tellement mal à l'aise en leur présence...

.

« Bon…je vais… »

« Attend un peu. On a un truc à te donner. »

Stupéfaite, elle vit alors Blaise lui tendre un parchemin qui lui était horriblement familier. La carte du maraudeur ! Voilà comment ces petits salaud avaient découverts sa cachette.

« Mais…comment…. »

« Tu remercieras Potter de notre part. Cette carte est un vrai petit trésor, plein de ressources insoupçonnées. N'est ce pas Granger ? »

« Vous lui avez volé sa carte. »

«On ne l'a pas volée, seulement empruntée sans lui demander la permission. Et on la rend, c'est gentil non ? Et réfléchis au fait que sans cette carte, tu n'aurais jamais vécu la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de ta vie. »

« Vous n'allez vraiment rien dire n'est ce pas ? »

« Promis. Ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle restera dans cette salle. Mais sache que c'était génial Granger."

Blaise se rapprocha alors de la brunette et lui souffla dans l'oreille pour que Drago n'entende pas Et pour ma part, cela ne se reproduira malheureusement pas, mais je suis sur que Drago aimera retenter l'expérience en tête à tête avec toi, et dans la durée…si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle jeta un œil au blond qui semblait planer sur un nuage et son cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Elle s'était sentie tellement bien dans ses bras. Si jamais…si jamais il voulait…elle se promit de ne pas laisser passer sa chance.

« Bon, je vais y aller…c'était…merci pour…enfin…c'était génial…aussi. Bafouilla-t-elle.

.

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil et elle leur adressa un sourire timide ainsi qu'un geste de la main, avant quitter cette salle qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais de la même façon. Alors qu'elle retournait à la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Elle avait fait l'amour avec deux hommes en même temps. Elle avait eut trois orgasmes et elle avait adoré ça. Elle avait eut Malefoy et Zabini en même temps pour elle toute seule et ils lui avaient fait ressentir milles et une sensation plus fortes et intenses les unes que les autres. Elle avait toujours honte, mais au fond elle…qu'est ce qu'elle avait aimé...

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle repéra immédiatement ses deux meilleurs amis et tendit la carte du maraudeurs à Harry. Celui-ci l'attrapa, la soulagement s'inscrivant sur tout ses traits.

« Merci Hermione ! Malefoy et Zabini sont deux petits cons. J'étais tranquillement avec Ron en train de regarder la carte et ils sont arrivés de nulle part. »

« On a rien eu le temps de faire… Continua Ron.

« Elle n'était pas refermée… »

« Ils nous ont semé... »

«Ils…mais attend Hermione…comment tu as fait pour la récupérer ? »

« Ils me l'ont donnée. »

« Quoi ? Comme ça ? »

« Euhh…oui. »

« Tu me dis la vérité Hermione ? Ils ne t'ont rien demandé en échange ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?«

« Non Harry. Ils m'ont juste demandé de te la rendre. Dit-elle en essayant de paraitre normale.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard mais n'insistèrent pas plus…pour la soirée.

.

Mais le lendemain, Harry trouvait l'attitude de son amie vraiment bizarre et il se décida à lui reposer une nouvelle fois la question. Ron n'était pas présent, peut-être que cela allait la décider à parler.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Tu me jures que Malefoy et Zabini ne t'ont pas fait du mal. »

« Je te le jure Harry. »

.

Au contraire, rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Il ne m'ont fait que du bien.

* * *

><p>(1)Soyons bien clair…je pense que je le suis, mais je préfère quand même faire une note je ne parle pas de la salle sur demande hein ! Elle n'apparait pas sur la carte.<p>

Et voilààà, bon je n'assume toujours pas mais c'est posté, c'est posté.J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas été trop vulgaire et vous trouvez que c'est le cas, je vous en prie, dites le moi.

Sinon, en relisant je me suis aperçue d'un truc, et je veux donc donner quelques explications. Vous avez peut-être eu l'impression que Blaise, en lui disant c'était génial mais ça ne recommencera pas, se comporte en salaud mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. En fait Blaise s'est rendu compte au vu des diverses réactions de Drago que celui-ci (même si il n'en est pas encore conscient lui-même), est quand même vraiment beaucoup attiré par Hermione et plus que ça. Lui ne l'est pas, même si il a bien sur adoré l'expérience (qu'il a lancée d'ailleurs) et en tant que meilleur ami qui se respecte, il s'efface pour laisser la place à Drago, de la même manière qu'il s'est effacé lorsque Drago et Hermione ont fait l'amour alors que Drago est resté quand elle le faisait avec Blaise.

Si il avait vu que Drago n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle, je pense qu'ils auraient pu réitérer leurs petites cochonneries à trois mais Blaise connait Drago et il se dit que si ils continuent à trois, quand Drago prendra vraiment conscience de ce qu'il ressent pour elle, il ne supportera pas et ça risquerait de faire très mal. Il est gentil mon Blaisounet hein ? :D

En attendant il reste libre hein...pour les tickets c'est par ici hihi

Et le prix de la review du jour va vous satisfaire je pense (ou pas xD) so...Une review et Drago et Blaise sont à vous EN MEME TEMPS !

Bisous Bisous et à bientôt pour ma nouvelle fic !


End file.
